


Let me be your hook

by EliottMoon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry is a Warrior, Harry needs his Anchor, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Mal is a queen, Supernatural Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliottMoon/pseuds/EliottMoon
Summary: There is something different about Harry. While everyone on the Isle thinks only of themselves...he really feels he needs to have someone lead him.And when his father's orders are not enough and his chosen says no...there is the daughter of Ursula. But what if his queen comes back? And she needs him?





	Let me be your hook

He is young when he first realizes there is something different about him. While everyone just thinks of themselves and works for themselves he really wants to help someone. For a long time, his father’s orders are enough, but when he starts hitting puberty he feels something is missing. Some…leadership. Something. Someone.

 

***

 

When he hears Mal ordering about Maleficent’s minions he feels the tugging on his soul. She ordered them to get her chocolate from the garbage barges. But he gets there fast. He is not big, he slips between people and he finds a bar of chocolate that is almost whole, if a bit broken. He grabs it and he takes it to her.

“What is that?”

“You wanted chocolate.”

“From the minions.” The fae girl narrows her eyes before she grabs the chocolate. “What do you want for it?” she asks even as she is clutching it in her slim fingers.

“I want to help you.” The words are out before he can process them. But it is true. “I can beat people for you, help…” he adds. She smirks.

“You? You are too small,” she says before she turns away. “I will keep the chocolate.

He is too weak for her. He needs to get strong then…

 

***

 

“You don’t know, do you?” He turns to the filthy and outright sick looking person.

“What?” he bares his teeth. He has grown up and gained muscles. He is not like Gil. He is slight, flexible and strong in the way Gil is all brute muscle. The man looks at him, his green eyes surprisingly bright in his dirty and hairy face.

“You don’t know what you are. I see you running yourself ragged, watching her, waiting for anything she is willing to give…”

“Shut up!” he threatens, his father’s hook glinting in the light. What the man is saying is way too close to what he is feeling.

“You are empty, hoping for guidance. Want to protect someone and fight their fights…”

“Shut up!” He clenches his fist.

“It’s called Warrior, what you are,” the man says. “And you need your Anchor.”

And he explains it to Harry. How Warriors need their Anchors. How they fight for them, they need the guidance, the leadership… He will always feel empty without his Anchor. How the man lost his Anchor because the barrier dampened the Anchor’s need for the Warrior…

And Harry believes him. He makes too much sense not to be right.

 

***

 

He tells he. And she laughs. She is so beautiful, growing into her beauty, losing her childlike looks. She was never chubby…no one on the Isle actually is. But now she is much sharper. Beautiful and cruel as she tells him she doesn’t need him.

“I have got everything I need.” He looks at Jay and Evie and Carlos.

“I can fight for you. Let me…” he says and he knows it sounds like a whine. But he needs her!

“Leave. I don’t want to see you.” And it’s an order. So he nods and he moves back, his eyes never leaving her. He ignores her minions. He focuses only on her.

Then he finds Uma. She is barking orders like no other. And maybe…maybe she can help him.

 

***

 

Then his queen leaves. Some proclamation of the princeling and Mal and her gang go to Auradon. And he watches with everyone how she attends the coronation as Ben’s arm candy. And while the others cackle and wait if she can finish her mother’s plan… He stares at her. Mesmerized. She is so beautiful. Not even the dress can take away from her wild beauty.

He curses her with Uma when she decides to “be good” and he feels something breaking inside him. But he still wants to fight for her.

And when there is news of her on the television he watches her. How she looks thinner and tamer. The blonde hair, the pastel clothes… He can see it in her eyes she is lost and how does no one see it?

 

***

 

And now she is back. And even when he comes to Uma like her puppy, he can’t help but to think of Mal. And then they get Ben. He can have her come to the chip shop. And he plays the role, but he knows she sees it in his eyes.

One word. She only has to say one word and he is hers.

Then they are on the boat and he really wants to kill the king who has tried to tame and break his queen. He sees it in her eyes, she really cares… And it makes him want to kill the king more…but he can’t hurt her… He looks as Mal takes the wand to exchange it for the king. He smirks. He can see the way she holds it. It is not the wand.

He looks into Mal’s eyes, holds her gaze. “I know,” he says silently. Her surprised look tells him she understood. She looks afraid he will say something. He shakes his head a little. “I am yours. Just ask,” he prompts silently.

And the king butts in. The king doesn’t realize. He really thinks Mal would be stupid enough to give Uma the wand?! Harry wants to laugh, wants to cackle. How can this one be the king and his queen’s chosen? He flicks his eyes between Uma and Mal.

Uma has taken him in, even if she didn’t know how much he needed her. He just told her he wants to be her first mate on her crew when she gets a ship. And he did everything for her. She’d be nowhere without him looming constantly behind her, promising pain to anyone who tried to get in her way. But the emptiness didn’t disappear.

No. Mal is the one, his Anchor. Still. He took Uma, because he was the best option. But now? Now Mal needs him! He feels his soul swelling with purpose he didn’t know he ever could possess. Mal’s stay outside the barrier must have strengthened her as the Anchor. He feels even more drawn to her.

He flicks his eyes between them. And when Uma asks to see the wand work… He knows the rotten four are goners. _You need me! Just say it!_ He yells at Mal with all his mind. _Please!_ He adds as an afterthought.

As if she can hear him, she turns to him. He can see it in her eyes. The green brightening with acceptance. She needs him. And he wants to help. She breathes in. “I need you,” her eyes say and she nods a little. He smiles widely. He feels so happy. He draws his sword and he cuts the king’s ropes and pushes him off the plank. There are no sharks.

“Harry!” Uma shrieks. Everyone looks at him which gives Mal the time to get her own sword. And then it starts. He is against his past allies. He doesn’t feel any remorse. Except for Gil. Gil, he just knocks him out with the pommel of his sword. Uma goes right for Mal. And Jay goes for him.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asks him, all confused. Harry just shrugs and looks at Mal.

“For her,” he says. And something in his voice must convince Jay, because the thief turns his back to him and attacks someone else. Ben climbs out of the water and looks like a wet rat right now. Evie ushers him towards the pipe that leads to the bridge. The king looks at Harry in confusion. He sends him a smirk before he has to defend himself from enraged Uma.

“How dare you?!” she yells at him. “How dare you betray me?!” He parries and gives a few of his own hits.

“You might have been my captain,” he admits as he swings for her, cutting her shoulder. “But she is my queen!” he adds, grinning madly as he cuts her more. He will not tell anyone she is his anchor. Not to any of the Isle people. He feels Mal’s eyes digging into him. “Go,” he tells her. She goes after everyone to the pipe. He pushes Uma way, runs over the little bridge before kicking it into the water.

He looks at Uma. And she looks mad. And then betrayed.

“You are dead,” she whispers.

“Only if you catch me.” And he turns and runs down the pipe. They are all at the limousine that took Mal away from the Isle the first time. They all are glaring at him. But he only looks at Mal. He picks up the spell book she dropped and he steps to her. King Ben…just outright growls at him. He ignores him and stares at Mal.

“We need to go,” she says as she takes the book from him. And he feels like collapsing. If feels so much like acceptance.

“What about him?” Of course, it is Carlos who is asking. He glares at him. Then he looks at Mal. He goes to her, ignoring all of them

“Take me with you. Please…” he whines into her ear. And he feels just like a puppy, exactly the way he did when he followed her around. He can’t stay without her again. And he doesn’t care that they will probably kill him for betraying the. But Mal leaving him behind? No. He can’t.

And it feels that Mal can’t leave him behind.

“He comes with me,” she says. And her voice is so full of authority Harry wants to cry. They all start asking what she is thinking… But then Carlos cuts in.

“We need to get going. Now. We can always send him back.” No. No, they can’t. And Mal seems to agree.

“Let’s go.” They jump in the back and it is a bit awkward with Carlos, Evie, the talking dog and Ben. The king is glaring at him. Mal sits in the back, her face hard and decisive. There is enough space that he could sit next to Carlos. No. No. He slides of the seat, so he is sitting on his heels, his hip aligned with Mal’s leg.

A growl comes from the king. But Mal give him a glare and he shuts up. Harry looks at Ben. He doesn’t mind the king. Mal can have him. He just needs Mal to have him too. As they cross the barrier the full force of the bond hits him like tsunami. He couldn’t survive without Mal.

From the way Mal flinches, he knows she couldn’t either. Harry closes his eyes and just breathes the smell of fire and metal and…Mal. He rests his head on her knee. And after a little bit he feels slim fingers hesitantly combing through his hair. Finally home…

**Author's Note:**

> So... I made a thing.  
> The main idea came when watching Harry. The way he looked at Uma and Mal...he followed them like a puppy. And his chemistry seemed much better with Mal (might be because they are together IRL). And the idea kept bugging me...so...yeah, I had to write it.  
> Hope you like it. Comment if you do. Comment if you don't...just please don't be like "That's a pile of bullpoop..."


End file.
